Human beings are visually-oriented creatures and many consider communication through images to be the most powerful form of communication for humans. While websites such as www.facebook.com, for example, allow users to post images to their personal pages, the images are generally not central to the user's presence. For example, the user's profile is typically dominated by text, lists of identified friends, public conversations with friends or others, links to friends and/or other websites, and various types of media and other content.
Other websites such as www.pinterest.com, for example, allow for user-posted images to be more dominant in the user's pages. However, the images displayed in such sites are typically confined to a certain layout, and each image tends to be associated with a number of comments that are associated with and visually displayed with the image. This additional visual data presented with each image tends to draw attention away from the image itself.
Thus, there remains a need for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.